


It Begins...

by NovaCaelum



Series: Treasures of the Sea [8]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Death, Potentially out of character, The happy ending I wanted, alternative universe (mostly), finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:09:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: The real war for Nassau begins. Flint and Silver finally find a common ground.





	It Begins...

**Author's Note:**

> Finale! :)

Morning came, Silver woke first, the same pain in his thigh rousing him, he rolled into Flint's heat, "We can't lay here all day, there's a battle to be fought."

"Don't hug me then," Silver smirked up at Flint, and got a smile in return, "We really should get up though. We have a lot to prepare for today."

Flint sighed and nodded, "I'm still not sure about your risky plan. I hope it will work out in our favour."

"Dooley won't betray me, he'll do what I asked of him and that will be the end of this battle. Then we can focus on taking Nassau. For now though, lets get ready." Flint held in another sigh, he gave Silver one of his infamous looks, the one that told him he was still unsure; but he rose regardless then helped Silver up and began getting ready to face the British. When they were done, they headed outside, catching the last few people making their way to their places for the battle.

They got word from Madi that everything was in place and they knew they would have to go their own ways for now, Flint was starting on the beach and Silver was staying in-land; they took a moment to just stand together, taking in what could be their last moments together...If they lost this fight then everything they had planned would all be in vain; but they couldn't think like that, they would win this battle, then all would be left was to win Nassau back and their current war would be over.

There was a look between them, something hidden behind both their gazes that couldn't quite be explained, and suddenly, Silver thought he didn't need to say anything at all; _maybe_ Flint knew and, if Flint did know, then Silver didn't have to say it aloud, that brought some peace of mind to him.

Their lips met, moulding slowly together; Silver's hands gripped at Flint's shoulders while Flint's rested at Silver's sides. For once, he felt secure, like he could tuly let himself melt into Silver, when they pulled away, the breathlessness that rushed Flint was stronger than any other time, almost as if the intimacy of the kiss had winded him into shock; Silver knew that this was the perfect moment to speak freely, before their big battle, where anything could happen--where he could lose Flint, "Don't die out there." It might not have been exactly what he wanted to say, but he was so _sure_ that Flint would understand the real meaning behind those words.

"You too," Flint gently rubbed Silver's side, "Stay out of trouble."

Silver couldn't help but laugh at that, "Yeah. I'd like to say the same to you. But I know what you're like. So, just stay safe." He stopped himself from saying more, even though he wanted to, the words lingered on his tongue, _Come back to me, James._ They would have to stay safe in his mind for now, Flint didn't need that burden on his shoulders.

Flint gave a small smile, and they went their seperate ways, each having their own part to play in this battle; more than anything, Flint wanted to kill Hornigold for betraying what they stood for, and Silver knew as much. He had it all set up, so Flint could finish the job and that would at least set things in motion; then maybe he and Flint could talk once this was over.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After the battle was over, and Hornigold was dead, Silver found Flint, "I told you Dooley wouldn't betray me."

"He spoke to me briefly, admitted that he had to kill someone to get Hornigold to trust him," Flint paused, gauging Silver's reaction, "I told him that he did whatever was necessary for us to win this battle."

Silver nodded, glad that Flint wasn't too annoyed at Dooley, "So he did, as we all have," Silver looked down, "To get where we are now, we've all made a sacrifice," He cleared his throat, Vane had ended up making a sacrifice too; his own life in exchange for the revolution to begin in Nassau, to start getting the pirates back on their side; Silver wasn't sure how much it had made up for his sacrifice but that man was dead now and so was Vane, nothing could be changed, "Everything becomes a necessary evil for this war against the British and now we're one step closer to getting Nassau back."

"This is just the beginning, and we could end up anywhere from here. All of us are just a small piece of the puzzle."

Silver couldn't help but let out a small scoff, "Don't sound too wise about it all. We don't know how the rest of this war will go," Silver already had his own plans in place, should everything seem like it was going south, he needed to save himself afterall; he'd risked too much to even get this far. Even though he was growing closer to Madi, he still wanted to find an easy way out for Flint too, so if it seemed like they were bound to lose the war, they could all at least get out of it alive, "Right now, maybe we should just celebrate this small victory with everyone else, don't want the Queen to think bad of you again."

"Of course not. Lets just enjoy this moment," Flint paused, smiling; he could enjoy this, as soon as Woodes got news of the loss, he would be planning his comeback. They needed to bask in this small victory before they had to go to battle again, "And we can talk."

Sliver had almost forgotten about that; of course he wanted to talk to Flint, but he hadn't decided what he wanted to say, "Yeah, we can talk." He finished his drink and followed Flint into a tent.

"It's thanks to you that this battle was won, I shouldn't have questioned your judgement. It's important that we stay on the same page, no doubt Woodes will be putting a plan into action as soon as he gets news of what happened here. It might mean we have to go back to Nassau," Flint approached a map, "We'll have to clear the way, maybe Rackham or Billy will have contacts we can use. Then I think we can hide out and surprise Woodes..."

Silver just stared, he could hear what Flint was saying, and he was still talking now; how they could use what Vane had started to get to Woodes. He just couldn't believe how clear-headed Flint was talking about this; he'd expected that they would be talking about their night together, how close they had been and how--How Silver had nearly let his guard down fully. Suddenly, the anger hit him and he strode over to Flint; Silver grabbed him and kissed him harder than ever. Flint froze, but soon leaned into the heat, he wrapped his arms around Silver's body and they melted into each other; they were soon pulling away for air and Silver rested his forehead to Flint's.

"What was that about?"

Silver smiled softly, "You were talking too much. I know this is important, but it's late and I thought..." He paused, sighing, "I thought we could talk about us. Not how to win a war, we have all day tomorrow to discuss those matters."

"I suppose you're right," Flint pulled back a little, and led them to his bed so they could sit together, "I enjoyed our time together," He smiled at Silver, he felt that in this moment, he could allow himself to be honest and open, "I really did."

Silver almost gasped, he could tell just by Flint's voice what he was really saying and he had to swallow heavily, "Me too," He didn't feel like it was enough, "You have no idea how happy I was when you returned." Flint leaned over and kissed Silver, they fell to the bed together; Silver hadn't felt happier in his life. For now, this was okay, they could bask in this moment of glory then they would be focused on this war; and maybe, just maybe, they would win...

**Author's Note:**

> This has been really fun to write, I really love all the characters and it was interesting to get into their heads.  
> Of course, we have the final season for Black Sails coming up so I might write something based around that :)


End file.
